Sequel to back in time!
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: This is the sequel to my longer story back in time. Will Snape and Lupin remember the Walliams twins and Harry Peterson from the Marauders time? ONESHOT Harry/George SLASH!


Georges Pov

Fred explained the situation to Mum, Dad and Dumbledore, with the occasional input from Harry and I. I had forgotten all about the fact that we still looked like the Walliams's and Harry Peterson. It wasn't until Ron and Hermione rushed in and threw their arms around Harry and mentioned it that we remembered. We turned to look at Dumbledore as with the spell he had done back twenty years ago he was the only one who was able to undo it.

" Leave it for now, I want to see something." He said.

I shared a look with Fred and Harry. Neither of them seemed to have any idea what Dumbledore was planning, but it was Dumbledore. We knew to trust him. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione, wondering why they had rushed into here in the first place as they had no idea we were going to return today.

" Was there a reason you rushed in here?" Dumbledore asked them.

By this point Harry was watching them tiredly. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him onto my lap and I could see that Hermione was cooing at us silently, but I chose to ignore it. It didn't bother me as, as soon as Lily, Marlene and Alice had found out we were dating, they cooed at us, a lot. I pressed a kiss to his raven mop and he shifted so he was resting his head on my shoulder leaning back into my chest.

" Yeah!" Ron said.

" Snape and Lupin have collapsed." Hermione told him.

" Ah, I thought so. Follow me everyone."

We all shared a look and followed him from the room. He walked us into the lounge and Snape and Lupin each had a sofa each on which they were unconsious. Apart from them the only people in the room were Bill, Charlie and Ginny. I was carrying Harry as the time difference had made him slightly weak and his shakes had not yet subsided. Bill, Charlie and Ginny gave us a hug each before we turned our attention back to what was happening with everyone else.

" What is it Professor?" Hermione asked.

" I believe they have had a sudden rememberance in a rush of memories." Dumbledore told us.

" What do you mean Sir?" Hermione asked.

" I believe that they are both suddenly remembering Fred and George Walliams and little Harry Peterson." He told them.

" Who?" Ron asked.

" Fred, George and Harry. They obviously had to have fake names in the Marauders time duh!" Ginny said slapping Ron around the head.

" Oh yeah." He said.

" How was it Harry?" Hermione asked.

" Er...well..."

" Did you get on really well with the Marauders?" Ron asked.

" Well, no not really."

" Why what happened?" Ginny asked.

" We never realised how big a bunch of bullies the Marauders were." Fred told them.

" Yet, after your deaths, they changed." Dumbledore said.

" How?" I asked.

" They all regreted it. For the rest of their lives I know they did." Dumbledore told us.

" I remember hearing about your deaths in the newspaper." Dad said.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah, it basically blamed the Marauders for everything." Mum said.

" Who wrote it?" Fred asked.

" A younger Rita Skeeter." Dad told us.

" Oh."

Suddenly on the couch Lupin and Snape started moving. They were slightly tired so Mum rushed off to get them something to eat to rebuild their strength and a pain potion. They both took it looking slightly thankful as they began to sit up. Snape looked at us and paled.

" Walliams's, Peterson?"

" Hey Professor."

" You're dead, does that mean I am?"

" No." I told him.

" So how then?" Remus asked.

" Fred and George Walliams and Harry Peterson never existed." Dumbledore told them.

" What, you mean we dreamt a whole year?" Snape asked.

" No, Harry Peterson was Harry Potter and Fred and George Walliams are Fred and George Weasley."

" They are?" Remus asked shocked.

" Yes." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore waved his wand and we were back to normal. I kissed Harry's now normal hair. It was weird to think that we had not seen ourselves as us since around September. I knew this one would be one to tell the kids.

" YOU MEAN YOU MADE EVERYONE FEEL GUILTY FOR THEIR LIVES? AND IT WASN'T EVEN TRUE?" Remus shouted.

" Yes, but it was for the greater good."

" THE GREATER GOOD? THE GREATER GOOD? YOU MADE US ALL THINK THEY WERE DEAD!"

" If Voldemort had found out that he was from the future, it would have been bad." Dumbledore said.

" He was tortured anyway, what difference would more torture make?" He said.

" YOU SHOULD HAVE FELT GUILTY ANYWAY! HARRY NEARLY WAS KILLED! THERE WAS AN ATTACK ON HOGSMEADE! HE NARROWLY AVOIDED BEING KILLED! HE COULD HAVE EASILY DIED AND THEN THE REALITY YOU THOUGHT WAS TRUE, WOULD HAVE BEEN TRUE!" I screamed.

" Do they know?" Remus asked.

" Know what?" Fred asked.

" About all the scars Harry has?"

" Scars, what scars?" Mum asked.

" Nothing." Harry said quickly.

" No dear, what is it?"

" Nothing, I swear."

" He's abused. He also self harms." Remus told them.

Everyone turned to look at Harry shocked. He tried to struggle from my arms but I held him tighter pressing kisses to the back of his neck and his eyes flicked closed, ignoring all the stares and horrified looks he was getting from everyone.

" Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

" Yes?" He asked moodily.

" Theres no need to be like that, why did you do it?"

" It doesn't matter."

" It does sweetie." Mum said.

" It doesn't matter."

" From what I remember it was stress." Remus said.

" Also the fact that you were abused." Snape said.

" He was what?" Dumbledore asked.

" Abused. I do not believe you were in at the time, but Sirius vanished all of Potter's/ Peterson's clothes and everyone saw and I remember Lupin and Potter were angry at him and Pettigrew found it hilarious."

" THATS ANOTHER THING, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM? YOU COULD HAVE SAVED YOUR OWN PARENTS LIVES, YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Remus screamed.

" DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HARRY LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

" HE IS A MONSTER!" Remus screamed.

I ran at him trying to hurt him dropping Harry to the floor. His shakes which had just subsided started again. Fred picked him up carefully as Bill held me back as I struggled to attack Lupin. How dare he?! Did he think that Harry had not wanted to save his parents?! We all had wanted to! We couldn't though. If we had Harry would never be born. As we are soul mates if he was never born neither would I or Fred.

I wouldn't have been born as our souls are attached. Fred and I were attached by the fact that we were born to be twins. If we had changed it, what would have happened is we would have stayed up there, or we would have been born as someone else's children. I loved my siblings and there was no way I was going to give them up. It was a very hard decision though and we knew that if we did save them everything would change.

" Where's Sirius?" Harry asked between gasps.

Fred was holding Harry tightly as his limbs continued to shake. I pulled out of Bill's grasp to get to Harry. I had basically thrown him on the floor! What on earth had possessed me to do that? I took him from Fred's arms who looked nervous as if I might drop Harry again.

" Be careful with him." Fred warned me quietly.

" I didn't mean to drop him."

" I know." He said.

" Sorry baby."

" It's okay Georgie." Harry said.

" I shouldn't have dropped you."

" Touching as this is, why didn't you save them?" Remus asked.

" Where's Sirius?" Harry asked once more.

" He's dead." Dumbledore said.

" What? When? How?"

" Voldemort killed him." We were told.

" How?" Harry asked in a choked voice.

" Kreacher told him that you were back but you had seen a vision from Voldemort and had gone to save him from the Department of Mysteries. A group of people went there to save you but they didn't manage to save Sirius who was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore told us.

" Harry, we need you to tell us what happened in the time you were tortured." Dad said.

" Do I have to?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, it might help."

Harry had never told anyone, but he told us then. When we had first asked him when he had got back he had trouble remembering and this was reflected now as his whole world was full of pain. His brain had been slightly addled by the amount of pain they were in. This showed he was stronger than Frank and Alice Longbottom as he had been tortured so many more times they had been put together and for longer, but we already all knew how strong Harry was.

" Oh sweetie."

" Can I go to sleep now?" He asked in a quiet voice.

" Of course Dear this way."

She showed us to a room which Fred followed us too, there were three beds in their. She nodded and we all watched her leave. Fred changed and got into bed as I sat on the end of the bed with Harry. He was half asleep. I was holding his hand tightly. He held my hand hard. When I thought he was fast asleep I tried to slip from the bed, not wanting Mum to walk in on us in bed.

" Don't leave me." He whispered.

" Never! I love you for always." I whispered.

" Thanks."

I kicked my shoes off and pulled him into my arms. He sighed snuggling down into them before dropping off to sleep. I stayed awake, thinking about how life would be now. Sirius had died in the year that we had been gone. Everything had changed. Or mostly. Somethings were still the same. We were still together. Fred was still in love with Angelina. We still loved our siblings. Our parents still loved us and we had each other.

My eyes flickered closed and I sighed knowing for now, all was well.


End file.
